Supernatural Love
by Lovingreadingfiction
Summary: In this story, four girls fall in love with the "enemy", and they dont even know it. But, are they the real enemy? Is there, outside, another kind of enemies, more dangerous? How can they know? Are they scared? Are they happy? Do they hate their couples just because they are different? Im not really good at the Summary! Just read it, give it a chance!
1. Chapter one: Nobody wants Damon

Chapter One: Not many like Damon

(Point of view: Amy)

-Damon- I call him from my room. He gets incredibly fast, that it scares me. Sometimes he arrives faster than the mystic flash. But I just look at him and say: - You run fast eh?

-F-fast?- He asks nervously. -Why do you say that?

His nervousness baffles me and immediately I think he's hiding something. But questioning, will only make things worse.

-For nothing- I lie, I go up to him and kissed him on the lips. He takes a while to react. But, then, he answered the kiss.

(Point of view: Florence)

-I don't know why you say that- I speak-. I mean ... Damon is ... weird. Don't you think? Inviting him to the wedding is dangerous!

-Dangerous? That is ridiculous! What's wrong with him?

-He's very ... very ... very pale! Also, he always goes out fast and...he's ugly. I exclaimed.

-Oh, come on Florence.

Oh come on Florence? Now am I the one who has to deal with? For God's sake, this is ridiculous.

-Since when did you and Damon get along? I ask idly crossing my arms. I left him silenced.

-From ... eh ... if he does not come, Amy will not either. And she's your best friend. And I do not want you girls to stop being friends for that. Just saying.

He must be joking.

-Since when do you care so much about my friendship with Amy? - I questioned him. -What do you care? What's happening?

Taylor begins to walk around the room nervously. His steps are clumsy and it's obvious that he doesn't know what to say, and trying to think of a lie. God, he annoys me.

-Damon is my friend- he suddenly released and startles me. I thought it would take longer. But, for what it took, this excuse is too ... cheap.

-"Damon is my friend"-I imitate him shrilly and leave the room without more.

(Point of view: Jessica)

-Stefan, Florence does not want you to go to the wedding- I exclaimed.

-What? Why?- He asks alarmed.

He always wants to look good in front of everyone, and if someone does not like him ... it's like he gets bad. Something I do not understand much.

-I don't know, honey- I talk with "sad" tone but actually, I think he is a fool to worry about this. I touch his cheek and say, -She also doesn't want your brother to go ...I really don't know what's wrong with her.

I stand on my elbows on my bed and looked into his clear eyes. He just smiles, something I do not understand.

-It doesn't surprise me that she doesn't want Damon to go- he exclaims.

I smile. Damon is a total uncontrolled . Stefan's right about that.

-It doesn't surprise me either.

Suddenly, we both laughed. I think we're both thinking the same thing: Nobody stands Damon.

(Point of view: Camille)

-Alexander, I should buy a new dress for the wedding of Florence ...- I speak. I move around the room a stealthy step. My pink heels bounce off the floor causing a crash at every turn.

-Well, buy a dress- he laughs.

-Oh, come on ... you know you can pamper me- I say. I walk over to him and tenderly kiss him on the lips. Then I notice that Alexander is frowning and I laugh. So, I say: -My card isn't recharged ... I wanted to see if it was you.

Alexander laughs and also disregards. His muscles relax, and now he completely understands everything.

-No, it wasn't me.

-Well, anyway, about the dress, it wasn't a joke- I reply-. I mean, I don't have many wedding dresses ... I've only been to four!

I know it seems a lot, but they're not. Seriously!

-You have four wedding dresses. Put one on, and your ready- he solves quickly.

Do all men are the same? He says it because he can wear the same tuxedo a hundred times and no one will ever notice it!

-"Put one and your ready" I repeat -. Everybody saw me with those four dresses!

-Well, then you have to beg, darling.

Alexander left the room laughing and I squirm at the scene furious.

(Point of view: Amy)

- How can it be that they don't like you? I ask.

-I don't know ... you do like me- Damon laughs.

I look at him. What kind of bad joke is that, Damon?

-Of course, I smile. -But, if you misbehave ... God, I believe that Florence does not want you to go to the wedding!

I don't know why, but suddenly I blurted out that last part ... I guess I have fear that he might be like his brother who whines if people do not appreciate him. He's like a child.

-Well, I won't go-. He blurted

Is he kidding? Well, at least he's not like Stefan ...

-No! I will not let them win so easily! If we do that, they'll think they can dominate us like they want and we'll simply accept it- I make him see with a psychotic tone of voice.

-Then I don't pleasant anyone? -He laughs.

I turn around and open the closet to take a pair of clothes. Suddenly, Damon's cell phone rings, and when I turned around, he is no longer there.


	2. Chapter Two: Suspicion and fear

Chapter Two: Suspicion and fear(Point of view: Amy)-Damon ... I'm not for nonsense. Alright?- I exclaimed. Damon is hiding something and I know it. Might he have superpowers? Let's see, he always goes fast everywhere. Too fast. A fast supernatural, otherworldly. And also he vanishes, out of nowhere, way too fast. That's not normal. And I, with my mind open, I'm too ready to believe he can have superpowers ... That would be great!-Me either, Amy. I'm telling you nothings happening-he speaks, confident. Good, I told myself, squeezing, it's no use. I must speak to Florence, she will help me.-It's okay, I'm sure it's me... I'm pretty paranoid up lately-. I lieI start walking towards the window of my room, to turn around. I do not want him to notice that I'm lying. I know that he will be able to decipher it quickly, but that does not help me room is quite spacious, really. There's a couch under the window, and a tea table color of pastel, sweet.A large TV and a library with old books that I don't want anyone to touch ever. On the back, there's a bed, a huge transparent window to the balcony, and a thin gold floor is light wood and the walls are pastel blue (I painted it myself).There is a painting on the wall, "Guernica" by Picasso. It's a really good parents wanted to buy the original but they couldn't get it ... I got it for my birthday last year. I read that Pablo Picasso described the bombing of the Basque town by the German Condor Legion on April 26, 1937 in this that's not what really interests me. I feel that the animals are people, that act like crazy animals. The few humans from the picture, represent the few decent people on the planet. And the war that plays in the image ... well, it's how we live now, right?The point is, it would not diseased part of the house where people could see it, and criticize it. And I think my room should be intimate ... nobody will see it here. Nobody wants ... and it's just that, I'm sure they'll believe I'm dunce for having a picture like that in my house, and I do not like the idea of going telling everyone what I think about this picture. It's mine, it's private, and it has a message that only I can understand, respect and value even though it's gloom.-Well, I think I should go- I tell Damon. I walk towards him and kissed him on the lips. We started to kiss so sweet and passionate, but suddenly, I stopped, remembering that he's lying to me, hiding something and the mere thought of it ... is unbearable.-What's wrong?- He asks me.-Nothing ... what I said, I'm paranoid and I have a headache ... tired, you know? In the company they make us ... do everything! -I lie again.-Well, um ... I'm going too- says Damon, not believing a single word, but really, that's what I care both headed out the door and reaching, I open the door, I let him go out first and then I go out. I go into my car and it started once I see that Damon walks down the street. Destination: Florence's House.(Point of view: Florence)- Where are you going? I ask, raising an eyebrow at Taylor. He just has a small backpack on his shoulder, and wears a short-sleeved blue shirt along with a short dark black jean until the knee. I've never seen him dressed so ... relaxed.-T ...to the forest- he says.-The forest? - I laugh, thinking that this is a stupid joke. When he did not laugh at all, I say: -You must be joking.-I'm not joking-sputtering-. I'll go hunting.- Hunt? Since when do you hunt?- I ask, confused. This is too weird.I sit on the bed next to him, showing the seriousness of the moment and starting to worry seriously about what is happening here.-Um ... since forever. It's just ... I don't say it that much. Often. Sometimes ... just ...- he looks at his watch and says: -I'm late. I'll be back later, don't wait for me at kisses me on the lips quickly and out the door before I can say a word, leaving me really puzzled.I stay in bed, pondering what just happened. Taylor ... Hunting? "I don't say it that much"? What the hell is going on here!? We both know that he wont go to , the sound of the doorbell startled me. I run to the door thinking it might be Taylor, but ... it's Amy.-Amy- I speak. What a surprise.-Yeah, I'm sorry for calling without telling you, but it's that ... Can I get inside?- She asks pointing inward.I look back, seeing if the house is "clean". I notice that in fact, it's as usual. So, I just let her pass. She looks scared, worried and a little ... sad? She sits on the couch and I feel that at any moment she will start to cry.-What happened?- I ask, putting a hand on her knee.-It's Damon. I feel too worried. I think he's hiding something from me-she blurted and looked into my eyes with fear.-I feel the same about Taylor ... he said he went hunting- I hear me speak.-Are they up to something together?- she asks. Although, I think it's a rhetorical question, a question that is not asked for an answer.-I don't know, Amy. But ... whatever it is, if they hide it ... it's because they believe it's bad- I looks sad, and I feel disappointed not being able to help her. She's been dating Damon about three and a half years, and they should have a lot of trust between them. I am dating Taylor for about four years and we are getting married ... I don't know why, but simply I don't distrust him. Taylor would never do anything to hurt me, and I would never do anything to hurt him. But, in the case of Amy ... I don't know what crosses in her head at this moment.-Why do you suspect?- I questioned.-He always leaves fast from the rooms, or gets in them fast. But I do not mean a speed as, being the fastest of your gym class in high school. I mean a rapidity... Supernatural- I tell her.- Do you understand?-Yes, but I think maybe ...-"I'm a little paranoid," look, if you tell me that ... I don't know why I came- I speak. I wanted you to help me to ... find out what's all this.-No, I...- I start. Ummm ... Actually, I've always loved the adventure, so ... why not? Also, this is useful to see that their craziness, are only by paranoid and exhaustion. What harm can it cause? -Maybe we should call Jessica and Camille.(Point of view: Jessica)-Stefan, how do you it?- I ask-. You win in every game!Stefan laughs. I adore his laugh, it's so pure and real ... like puppies and cats. I love animals, really. Well, that explains the fact that I'm a veterinary, right?-I don't know, I guess ... I'm good at everything- he says.-Yes, of course- I speak-. Nobody is good at everything. Even you. -I point with my index was merely trying to smile, but right now it would seem that it is not given as well. I look at him and try to decipher what the hell is happening to him. His face shows fear, or at least his eyes. His beautiful eyes that often I adored, compliment them and appreciated seem to lose the charm. Suddenly, as if his whole being ... changed.I frown and start to panic. Simply he just does not seem like himself. It's like around his eyes appear red lines, like veins.-Um ... Do you- I try to think of something to ask, but suddenly my phone rings, saving me. I tell him to wait and I answer: -Hello?-Hi, Jessica, it's me, Amy. Can you come to Florence's? It's ... it's something important- she let's me know. Thanks Amy!-Yeah, sure, I'm going- I close the lid of my cell-phone and I see Stefan, his face returned to normal. -I ... I gotta go. Amy needs me.I stand up and he does the same.-Sure ... bye- he waves at me and walks out the door quickly. What the hell just happened? Simply, I just start walking out of my apartment and take the stairs instead of the elevator. I run downstairs as fast as I can, trying not to fall.I arrive at the lobby, I greet at the doorman nervously and I go out to the front door into the street. Then an idea crossed my mind, and get back into the building. I see that the doorman sees me strange and I only approached to him and asked in a whisper in his ear: -Stefan came through here recently?-No, ma'am. He didn't even entered the building today- he answers very confident.I'm out of breath and run to the street. I go into my car and drive as fast as I can to the house of Florence.I haven't even considered that I passed the semaphores, the signals that read: "STOP" that I ignore. I do not mind having thousands of tickets today. I'm too scared to drive normally on the street.I arrive at Florence's in ten minutes, something too fast. I get out of the car, and knocked on the door. Still faster, Amy opens the door. I immediately noticed that she has the same look as me or more frightened than I am, something strange, really.I walk into the house and see that Florence is sitting on a couch, the color of beige. She also has a worried look. I sit beside her, and Amy joins us also.-Did you also saw something strange?- Amy asks me.-In Stefan?, all- she answers seriously.(Point of view: Camille)-Alex, do you really think that the wedding cards are horrendous? - I looks at me a little scared. I think he knows very well that with the wedding, I've been really ... stressed, angry and moody. So, he has it clear that, not being on my side in a decision like this, is to be my mortal enemy. A not so good position to be the groom of the wedding.-As you wish, dear- he says.I smile.-Decide you too, the wedding is ours, you know?- I laughs a little and answered:-Well, then ... I want this one- he points a horrifying blue and brown card.-Is this a joke?- I ask serious.-No ... Why?-I wouldn't ever use that! -I speak. Then I see that I'm back to being nervous and exclaimed: -But your so smart ... that you notice looks at me a little angry and I just look away across the room. There are a couple of other couples besides us, choosing invitations for their wedding. Florence already sent the invitations ... that's good, because no one wanted our wedding to be crossed on the same date or something. Nobody wants to end up like in the movie "Bride Wars".My phone rings and I jump. I removed it from my purse and I see it's a call from Florence.-Hello, Florence- I smile greeting, while browsing more invitations catalogs.-Hi ... um, do you think you can come to my house?- she asks. Her tone shows a hint of concern, something strange about her. -Please.-Yes, of course, immediately I'll go- I said, and she hangs up. How educated ...I see that Alexander is highly concentrated admiring an invitation so ugly as the last one. Why all men have such bad taste?But, anyways, I love that he cares about the wedding as much as me. I'm sure Taylor does not care much for the wedding of Florence ...-Well, dear, I must go. Florence ... needs me- I exclaimed proudly. I quickly kiss him on the lips and whispered in his ear: -Try to choose something nicer next , I laugh and leave the local.I enter in my car, and I droved to the house of Florence. I do not know what happened, but something is ... something must've happened. I can not help stop worrying and drive quickly to go and see what was happening.


	3. Chapter Three: Foxy Internet

Chapter Three: Foxy internet

Camille arrived five minutes later, at Florence's house, where all were there.  
After a worried Jessica, she opened the front door of the house, Camille entered, and she sat in front of us.

-Can anyone explain what the hell is going on here?- she asks, curious and a little angry for not being aware of anything at all.

Amy, looks at the other girls, to see if someone thinks to answer. Seeing that none of them seems to take the first step, she exclaims:

-Our boyfriends- she starts talking. Seeing that Florence stares at her strangely, she notices she said something wrong and adds: -And fiancés. -Florence smiles and rolls her eyes. Then, continues: -They, are acting ... strangely.

-Strange?

-Yes- Jessica talks. Stefan was too rare today. I don't know what's happening to him.

-I think mine is worse. He's flash ...- comments Amy.

-Let's see, what part: He went hunting, did not understand? -Florence gets excited and the girls stare at her serious. Then she defends herself: -Now that's serious!

Camille, listens attentive to the testimonies of her friends and try to view, mentally, some unusual behavior in Alexander.  
-"Nothing. Nothing at all. Zero. Their lives are much more fun than mine ..."- thinks Camille.

-I do not see anything strange in my fiancé- exclaims Camille surprised.

All stare at each other confused. Until then, all of them had an episode out of the ordinary with their couples. All have in common. All. Except Camille.  
For this reason, all remain in complete silence and try to assimilate the situation. A couple of minutes pass in which the four women are thinking, looking at things, and trying to understand everything.  
But after much thought, the first to speak, is Amy:

-I think it would be best to hear what each had occurred in our minds. I'm sure they are just our craziness ... that must be it.

The others agree, and the first to speak is Florence. Who, a little embarrassed by the wrinkles of her dress, stretched the dress over her knees. Then, talks:

-Taylor was in the room. God, he was so nervous ... he said he was going to hunt!- she shouts desolate-. You guys should have seen it! He looked like a human predator. He seemed ... It showed up in the pores of his skin that the words coming out of his mouth were pure nonsense! -all are submissive in the brief but profound story of Florence.

-Mine is even more chilling. Damon just… appears in the rooms and then disappears from nowhere. It's like, it's like lightning. And always with that mysterious air.  
Then, when I asked what was happening, he looked to the ground so deep ... he was too nervous and upset to talk. He told me nothing was happening! But ... he was near empty on the edge of tears- tells Amy serious.

-If you think that's scary and sad, listen to mine: The capillaries in his eyes stood out like two flames burning! It looked like a bomb ready to explode. Only ... it was too suddenly. Nothing had happened and he ... If I hadn't slowed him down ...! He was bleeding from his eyes!- yells a worried Jessica.

Everyone seriously exaggerated the things that happened that evening, without knowing it and believing awkwardly the details of her friends. Camille, in silence, was listening and trying to understand everything, but, everything went beyond with beliefs and myths she had heard as a child.  
But, Amy, a bit incredulous about the last sentence of the story of Jessica, and, at the same time, somewhat clever, blurted:

-Oh, come on, Jessica, no blood could have come out of his eyes!

Jessica opens her eyes wide, unable to believe what she hears. Her own friend, distrusting her.

-But I tell you it was!- yells Jessica.

-She should go to the eye doctor- speaks Camille suddenly and after her joke, laughs. Florence, accompanied with her laughter.

Then, Florence goes looking for a laptop in her room, and she writes in the laptop: Supernatural.  
A great list of myths appears in the search seeker and all friends come to the screen.

-Oh, come on, they are not supernatural- says Amy. That's impossible.

-You said it yourself to not call you paranoid, and that you wanted to find out what's all about this. So, take it or your leaving it?- asks a challenging Florence, turning her head from the screen.

Amy thinks for a few seconds and replied: -Yes, I take it.

Florence smiled and four pair of eyes are placed in front of the monitor.

The myths of the computer says impossible and miraculous things, like a snake-headed woman, and things I had never heard before. Everybody are a bit disappointing, except for Amy, who believes that everything is very foolish, but still interested.

-You should put something more specific- Jessica speaks.

Florence nods and type in the search box: Humans that act strange and runs fast.

Amy looks at Florence and exclaims: -Really?

-What do you guys want me to put? It's the most specific!- Florence defends herself.

Amy sighs and the display appears a pretty convincing link: .net

Florence clicks with the mouse on the link of the page and some pictures of strange men with long hair and others more pale, appears.  
The story tells that the pale men, feed on the blood of humans, and are called "Vampires" or "bloodsucker." It says they have fangs, that they use to drink the thick red liquid with flavored metal they so adore. It talks about the temptation for blood that's difficult to control them.

-Vampires? Yeah, because Damon is a vampire. Oh since Stefan is his brother, both are. Sure! Why did I notice it before?- Amy says sarcastically.

-They may not be vampires, but it's possible-exclaims Camille. -Everything is.

They read more below and see that it talks about men with long hair. It says they are called "Wolves" or "Werewolves". It talks about that they go at night to full moon for their prey, as the power and light of the moon, trigger the desire for human meat. They are human, but with factions of wolves when they transform.  
Then there are the werewolves, who become completely wolves in full moon.

-Werewolf? Okay, well that's more or the same pretty ridiculous thing like the other-laughs Amy.

-I don't know ... it could be true- says Jessica.

-Look, I came to talk about the strange behavior of Damon, but I did not come here for you guys to fill my head with ridiculous things- exclaims Amy and begins to stand up to leave the house.

She walks to the door with a firm step and the girls stare at her without saying a word, surprised by her behavior.

-Oh come on, Amy, it's to get angry- says Florence.

-Damon can not be a vampire ... he can not. I don't want to believe it- answered Amy and leaves the house slamming the door.


	4. Chapter Four: Incredible

Chapter 4: Incredible

(Point of view: Amy)

-I think the best thing you should do, is to talk to him, don't you think?- the women told me.

-Yeah, sure ... yes, that's what I'll do- I answer and I get up from my seat-. Thank you very much, licensed Mooren.

The licensed Mooren is a psychologist that I have resorted to now, over the issue of Damon. I have thought about it too much and this is the best, turn to someone specialized, someone professional. Not my friends, who only fill their heads with ideas without even noticing. I feel sorry for them, really I do.  
The point is that this licensed charges per session, so, I have come to only this one and I will come only when I need help in my life ...

I salute to the women and walk leading out of the building. Everything will be okay.

(Point of view: Camille)

-They're crazy, Alex- I tell him-. That is, for a moment they almost convinced me.

-I don't think they're crazy, you must be exaggerating. -Alexander replied.

I'm not exaggerating, and I know. But oh well, I don't expect him to understand. He did not see him there, like crazy maniacs, watching the monitor and reading things basically that's not true. Even a twelve year old, would know that all that were pure fabrications. But what was I going to do? I went along, it was best to be done, right?

I nod, not wanting to tell everything in detail. I throw at the trash my empty plastic cup. I love smoothies.  
I think you should go talk to Amy later, she seems to be the most consistent of all.

(Point of view: Florence)

-And ... this- I say and put the package on the cashier register.

-That's ... $ 10.85, miss- the woman tells me.

I hand her the money, take the bag and leave almost running toward the house. This can not be happening, this can not be happening. Right?

I go into my car and go around the streets very quickly to get to my destination.  
I arrive, I park, and get out of the vehicle. I open the door ... with the keys, obviously. Taylor has not arrived yet, good.

I go into the bathroom and open the package pregnancy test. There are two sticks. I read the box before to start: / = Negative. / / = Positive.  
Well, that's easy. I've never done this before, but I think it's not that complicated. You pee on the stick, and voila. I've seen it on TV before.  
So, I do. It's fast, but my hands are shaking from nervousness.

Well, it was time. Just look at the stupid stick. Look. Look. Florence, Look!

So, I look.

(Point of view: Jessica)

I rest in the center of my room couch. It is reddish, comfortable, and I like it. I'm too tired. I do not understand any of this. That is, Stefan is a vampire, and Damon, maybe is one too. This is what Amy said sarcastically, but it could be true.  
I don't know. Florence and I were researching a lot about the subject these last days. Since, obviously Camille has not believed anything, and Amy is angry. She hasn't answered our calls and we already tried to stop calling her.

I stand up from the couch and walked over to my laptop. I entered in the main search engine of internet and write: Vampires, real or not?  
I entered in the first link that pops up and I see it says:

The vampires say they are mythical, fictional, but real. I checked. Vampires are among us. They are perfect physically, but they are cannibals, they are murderers and should die. Beware, they persecute us, and seek our blood.

(Point of view: Amy)

"Damon, we need to talk, um ... just come home."- I pulse the send key and sent the text message.  
I sigh. And right behind it, I get a call from Jessica. She called me a several times in recent days, like Florence and some of Camille's a few times this afternoon. I understand they want to talk to me, but I'm ... I'm trying to understand this. I cannot talk now.  
So, I do not answer the call.

Five minutes later, I get a text message, from Florence, which says: "Come to my house quickly. We are waiting."  
I feel a little sad, for what I reply: "I can't. I'm waiting for Damon"  
Another immediate message comes after the other message, which says: "What? Run! Come here! He's a vampire. We have proof!

I don't know, I do not know what crosses my mind, but, for some unknown reason, I run to the street, I go to my car and I head to Florence's house.

Amy arrives to Florence's house, a few minutes later, and runs to the door, desperate for something that runs through her body: Nerves.  
Florence opens the door and enters Amy inside. Jessica and Camille are sitting at the head table, in front of a pile of books and a laptop.

-What is all this?- Amy asks.

-The necessary tests to put Damon and Stefan in jail- Camille exclaims.

-What!? Are you guys crazy? God, why on earth did I come?- Amy asks herself.

All are serious, a little angry and tired. Amy can notice it, but not interested at all, moreover, it gives her more rage to know that they are tired of spending so much time in front of a laptop computer, looking for evidence to send their boyfriends to jail.  
The pile of books is large and varied colors. Most thick, with big old yellow pages protruding from afar.  
Florence approaches them with her hand on her belly.

-Does it hurt?- Jessica asks, looking at Florence frowning.

-Not exactly. I mean ... I'm pregnant- she suddenly released.

All the girls are looking surprised and happy.

-Congratulations!- Jessica yells and goes to hug Florence.

-Yes, it must be great- exclaims Camille.

Amy nods and tries to smile.

-Does Taylor already know?- asks Camille.

-Not yet ... I'll tell him later. Even I can't believe it- she laughs happy. All laugh and smile with her, and after the emotional moment, Jessica returns to the computer and calls Amy with her hand. Amy comes to her.

-See?- she points to the monitor Jessica accusingly.

Amy's eyes get bigger and inside, everything explodes and becomes ashes. Suddenly she loses consciousness.

-She passed out!- Camille yells.

Florence goes searching for something to the bathroom, while Jessica and Camille awkwardly try to restore Amy's knowledge.  
After half a minute, Florence returns from the bathroom with a pink bottle in her hand.

-What is that?- Camille asks.

-Perfume- she replies.

-Your going to put her perfume?- Jessica questions her.

-She just fainted!- Camille makes her understand.

-It's not for that, silly- explains Florence and places the bottle near the nose of Amy. So, then, Amy opened her eyes again and all she gets to say, is: -Damon is a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5: Beyond the reality

Chapter 5: Beyond the reality

-Grab those brooms that are over there- Florence said-. They will serve as a defense.  
Amy, Jessica and Camille do what they were told to do, and each takes a broom. All are too scared to complain counterattack methods of Florence.  
Amy is still too confused to speak. Camille doubts every step of hers, but she knows the truth and tries to analyze it in her mind. Jessica is the most sure of all, knows what to do, how, when and why. And finally, Florence, is worried but she hides it very well.  
-Why did you have to send that awkward message to Damon? Now they'll come over here!- Jessica exclaims angrily towards Amy.  
Amy looked at her seriously limited, and then redirects her head against the door, as all the other girls are bowed in front of the main couch, facing the brown and imposing door.  
-Shut up, the baby moves a lot- Florence says.  
-Oh, shut up you, Florence. You just found out your pregnant and the baby moves?- Camille asks rhetorically.  
-Yeah, well, sometimes it ... Oh, stop!- Florence shouts.

Suddenly, a noise is heard behind the door. All are silent and they put into an attack position, or what that means for them.  
The door creaks and starts to open. Little by little, a dark shoe looks out the door and slowly walks toward them. Until, the door opens completely and reveals a man dressed in red and white, with a pizza in a brown package in his hand.  
-My pizza- says Jessica. She stands up, takes it, gives the money for the man and then returns as if nothing happened, opens the box and takes a slice of pizza. She starts chewing until she sees that all look at her with a serious look. -What? I was hungry!  
Florence takes a portion, and Camille does the same. All eat, except Amy, who shakes her head with a 'no'.  
None of them is seriously concerned about Amy, as they understand their position. And also, they know she is the most normal of all, and, which, therefore, will react more normal.  
They eat in silence, and do not move too much.  
Amy meditates all the time about what she saw. The video. The video of Damon and Stefan drinking the neck of two women, in a dark alley and depopulated. The images were so strong and real as traumatic. No one would think that they are fiction. And anyone, would have fainted at the sight, much more, one of them being her boyfriend. In who deposited all her full confidence.  
Florence looks like she's worried at everything. But, like we said, she hides it very well. She takes the role of a confidence girl, to confident woman. When in fact, she's a lot like Amy in the aspect of worry and fear. Of course she didn't faint when she saw the video, because she believed in the possibility that they were vampires.  
Jessica was quiet. She ate quickly and did not think much of the fact that she was escaping from two vampires and one of them was her boyfriend. She didn't give it to much importance, she didn't give even the half of importance that a normal person should take to this issue. She just had her mind shut up and mind focused on something else.  
And, Camille, looks around while eating all the time, trying to analyze whether this is a dream or not. Even though she believes that everything should be a farce, a joke of a program that her friends have done. She tries to convince herself that there is no such thing as vampirism. She tries, but deep down she knows it's useless to pretend to the clear reality.  
-Taylor has not returned- says Florence when she finished eating.  
-I'm sure he is alright- Jessica consoles her.  
-Yes, but ... he ... he defended Damon a lot the other day. And, now that we know he's a vampire ... What if Taylor knows? What if he's covering for him?- sobs Florence.  
All the girls are silent. None knew that data, that information. And now that it's in her

mind, it's in the mind of each. Each parsed and meditates so differently as radical. According to their minds, their mental abilities, and things they believe, things that they lived, things that they saw.  
-It's nothing. It can't be nothing. How many supernatural people are in New York!?- Camille shouts uncontrolled.  
Florence's face enters a phase of absolute terror. The four look at each other, trying to understand the paradigm that they have in their faces.  
And suddenly, they hear a howl out. A serious, powerful and strong howl.  
-What was that?- Jessica asks.  
-That was definitely not a cat- talks Camille.  
The quiet Amy, groans all the panic and the girls look at her with intrigue.  
-What? What do you know?- Florence interrogates.  
-What we read on the computer. Returning ...-Amy starts talking. But, it's difficult because she was about to cry. Returning at my apartment, in the internet I searched what you had searched. And I read everything.  
-Everything?- Camille asks.  
-Everything- she replies. -These meows are ... are from the werewolves. Usually they're heard in the woods, where they hunt.  
-Hunt. Tay- lor -exclaims Florence. She covers her mouth with the palm of her left hand and the tears don't take to long to reach her eyes and make a path to her cheeks. She begins to sob, and Amy goes up to her, and hugs her.  
Jessica and Camille go closer to the girls and suddenly, they all cry. The four come to their senses and stop pretending that this is an incredible adventure. They stop pretending they like the situation they are in and they all act like normal people.  
Thousands and thousands of salty tears escaped from their eyes. All suffering for one reason. All knowing that this is not the end, this is the start of something horrendous, horrific and something that would never have wanted to live.  
-He can't be a werewolf- says Florence. - Right?  
-Impossible to know.- Jessica responds.  
-Now we can't say they don't exist ... not after seeing all this- speaks Amy.  
-If Taylor is a werewolf, Damon and Stefan a vampire ... who says Alexander is human?-Camille asks crying.

**L/A: Hello! Well, I hope u like the story. Please comment!**

**Lifeisbeautiful1: Ohh, thank you so much, Sweety! Im glad you lov it. I dont know, i guess they dont like... But, it doesnt matter because I will keep writing, no matter what... I just love it! LOL. Keep commenting! Byee**


	6. Chapter 6: Fighters and Retired of life

Chapter Six: Fighters and retired of life  
(Point of view: Jessica)  
-We are about to close, miss- the librarian startles me.  
-Oh, you don't bother me- I answer and I get to concentrate on my reading.  
I feel the gaze of the old annoying lady, but I ignore her. Then, the look becomes even sharper and lasts longer than expected and I turn around.  
-What do you want?- I ask badly.  
-Get out of here!- yells annoying and I think it breaks my eardrum.  
-I will go out! -I answer raising the tone of my voice, and with dignity I leave the library.  
I was never really a fan of reading, but now that I know all this about vampires and maybe werewolves, I'm totally stuck to the books that have information that could help us all. I also turn to the internet, of course, but it's less effective, something that I used to believe nearly impossible.  
I walked to my apartment. I have too many things to write, analyze and try to understand. Because, the vampires, drink blood, but that doesn't mean to hurt people. At least not seriously. The girls have distanced directly from them as if they were murderers. What they could go to jail, was a way of saying, I did not want them to take it literal. I still love Stefan, and I do not think that because he's a vampire, I should stop doing it.  
I arrive at my apartment building, located three blocks from the library, so I arrive quickly. I go up the elevator to the penultimate floor and went into my room, which is the first of the aisle.  
I sit in my chair and take my leathered notebook. Inside, I have a pen and then, I quickly start writing my recent discoveries.  
If my friends are not going to try to find out what happens, I will. I will not let people know this about vampires and try to kill them. If there's two, there's more.  
And, I, think saving them with my life if it's necessary. And not just because I love Stefan. Because the people should not discriminate against them for being different. Maybe they do it because they believe they hurt people. But I'm going to show them the otherwise.  
(Point of view: Amy)  
-No, not yet- I tell the phone.- Yes. Yeah, of course. Okay, I'll call you later. -I close the lid of my cell phone and I look in the mirror.  
I try to smile, but it's useless.-I can't. I can't do it- the tears flow from my tear and I ended sitting on the chair in front of my closet, holding the white door repair squeaky and not repairing it for years.  
My cell phone rings suddenly, away from my sad and lonely time and see it's a call from Damon. I get scared and drop it, falls to the ground. I take it back and I quickly dry the tears. Remember what Florence said: "If one of them called. Answer the phone and invent a believable excuse. Have no fear in your voice, that sounds unnoticed. We must not show any indication that we suspect too many things."

I nod, take a deep breath and say, -Hi, honey.  
-Hello. Um, I went to your house yesterday. And you weren't there. Why did you ask me if you weren't going to be?- he asks.  
-Oh, sorry it's just ...- An excuse credible, Amy. Come on, you can do it. -The work has me sick. They called me suddenly and I had to go to the local.  
I hear myself confidence and I feel like a liar horrific. But I know I have to do it because I have to, I have no choice, not if I want to stay alive.  
-All right. Today I'll go at the afternoon.  
-No! You should not. Please. I'm ... I'm renovating the house and repairing the damn closet, you know? I must ... I must concentrate on that.  
-I will not distract you- exclaims.  
-No, but ... I want you to see it finished- a tear comes out of my eye and I wipe my cheek with my hand free from the phone.  
-Ejem. Well, let me know when it's finished. I love you.  
-Me...me too.- I close the cell phone cover for the second time in the day and return to cry inevitably. Because, the saddest thing of all, is that in the least I lied, was in the "me too".  
(Point of view: Camille)  
I am outside from home. I just go to it at night, when I have to sleep. But if not, I spend all day outside, avoiding my fiancé. I know I should not, but he can't be normal. And he can be a vampire, a werewolf, or a fucking bird-man. I don't know, too many supernatural things make me dizzy. I am terrified to the core.  
Just the thought of weeks ago I was planning everything for my wedding, and living my life as I normally used to. Being happy, having a life.  
Now, I hate my life, I live in terror of my own boyfriend, and I no longer speak often with my friends. We all distance ourselves because we all think differently. Amy and Florence are shattered, and Jessica is ... nor do I know how she is.  
-Miss Camille? -a woman called who is standing in front of the door you should go through.  
-I. I am- I answer. The woman smiles and makes a gesture with her hand to come into the room. I follow her and sit on the couch. Then, the doctor read my book and exclaims:  
-How long have you got these nightmares?  
-Two and a half days- I answer confidence.  
I turned to a specialist, a doctor, a professional of minds, dreams, nightmares, neurological problems, and others.  
-And how are these nightmares?- she questioned.  
-Um ...I rather not talk about it.  
-Look, I understand perfectly the trauma, and the fear it must cause. But, if you do not give me even a hint, a clue to your nightmares ... I'm afraid I can not help you- she explains to me quiet.  
Great. I didn't count on having to reveal everything. She might suspect or believe that I'm crazy.  
-You know what? Forget it. I don't know why I came here- I say, put my stuff together and start walking to the door.  
-Miss, I can help, just let me.

I even didn't turn, and replied: -I'm fine alone, thank you.  
And, then, I run from the building.  
(Point of view: Florence)  
It's been a day I have not slept. I can't do it. Taylor goes missing for two days. No calls, doesn't answers my calls, and I'm getting more scared. I cannot believe he has abandoned me. I can't believe it and I will not. I'm sure something happened. He's not like that, I know him.  
I didn't call the police because I know if he's a ... something supernatural ... they will hurt him, and that's not what I want. But, anyway, I am a bit afraid of Taylor, if he isn't normal. I know he wouldn't hurt me ... but ...  
I take a deep breath and lean back in my bed. My bed is wide and has a light green blanket over it. I take the blanket between my fingers and pressed it, squeeze it. I let all my rage, my anger, my fear, my strongest feelings, are retained in that little patch of colored cloth apple, which is trapped in my hands.  
I'm tired crying, so I stopped. It's useless, I know. Nor will I go to see any specialist, or anything like that. I know no one can help me. Nobody understands me, nobody understands what it is that your fiancé disappears without a trace, and that your friends react in ways so different from you.  
I don't know where to turn, what to do or how. I'm lost and I'm tired of everything and everyone.  
My life is meaningless without Taylor. And this baby, this new life growing inside me ... I don't know if I can take care of it by myself.  
I get up from my bed, and I go out for the first time in two days, out. The sun hits me hard in the face, and all the people smile, laugh, walk, live. The world has continued, everybody moving, but me. But that's no more. I'm tired of being alone at home, doing nothing useful at all. I'll get him. We'll get him. Me and my new son or daughter. We'll go and find him. Yes, it will.  
I start walking to nowhere. Only go where my heart leads me. I have no direction. My feet walk, they walk fast and I know I'll arrive, I'll find him. If it's the last thing I do.


	7. Announcement : IMPORTANT READ

Well, I have an announcement to do. I'm so sorry about this, but is what I have to do:

I won't keep writing the story! I'm so sorry, really I do. I really thought that I could write for you, and it did not matter if I have two or four or seven reviews. But, now, I'm seeing that it does matter to me. If just one person makes a review for all the chapters, it's great, but… it guess that it's not great enough to me. I'm sorry, and thanks for all the support.

Anyways, there are three chapters left that I wrote. I just finished in the chapter nine, like a little story. I hope you like it anyways. Enjoy it, and again, thank you for everything. I'm really sorry.

Xoxo Lucy.


End file.
